outernautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PolarBearTC
Sure, I can use some help around here. Thanks for editing, I thought I was the only one that cares about this game. Let's improve this wikia, and do you by any chance work at Insomniac games or have anything to do with the development of Outernauts?Treasure Man 1 17:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Any chance you can rename the File:Rockling.png to Rockling.png? And also File:Electroteel.png to Tortusk.png? Thanks! Phoenix8387 16:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- I would if I could. Deleting files is set as admin only by default, as is renaming images. I'm not able to do either, which is why I asked if you could. If it's still set to that pref, you should be able to do either by clicking the arrow next to the edit button on those pages. Phoenix8387 20:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Was planning on rolling something like that in on mine shortly, was more concerned with getting it to work properly with Vippee. I'll actually roll your names into mine to make it easier. Phoenix8387 22:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yea, I noticed that too. A lot of the first pics are very large compared to the ones you've been uploading lately. I'm split on the thumbnail or no thumbnail too... I think thumb looks better, but I don't like that it includes the uploaders name. Ideally, I'd like to make a template that displays the beasts name, picture, evolution stage, type(s) catch difficulty, rarity and (L50) stats. Essentually what the ingame journal displays, that way the bulk of the page can be dedicated to the movelist, evolutions and anything additional we may want to add. Oh, do you know if it's possible to remove the Recent Wiki Activity and Photos from the right side? That takes up a large bulk of space for stuff that most people don't need/care about. Phoenix8387 23:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) When you mouse over "Outernaut Journal" it brings up some different categories of pages. How do we add the attack category to there? There's no easy way to get to those pages that I can find. Lunakki 09:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) If its Melazee and Phoenix8387 you want to become admins I can do that for you.Treasure Man 1 23:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright boss, you've earned my trust all ready, just make sure not to add to many people you dont know and we're all good.Treasure Man 1 23:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure where everyone else is on editing pages, but I just joined the wiki and I'm planning on making and filling pages for Attacks and Status-Effects. I already created pages for Cosmic Void and Pixelate. Seems like useful information that hasn't been documented yet. If I can do anything specific for you or if you have any suggestions, I'm open. Just leave me a message. If not, I'll just go ahead and start amassing pages. And if anyone can help me get infomation on the stats of specific attacks at specific levels, that would be very useful because I can't do that alone. Thank you! That was me up there^ Sorry, still getting used to things Primson Rose 18:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- haha thanks for the welcome! and for reminding me to sign in earlier too. Forgot about this account I made so long ago. btw, there are two beast types not listed under Outernauts - Beasts. Do you know what their names are? One looks like Cosmic and the other looks like a skeleton face... Saracutie (talk) 02:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 02:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- I see. Thanks for the answer! Yeah, there doesn't seem to be beasts with those 2 types yet. Maybe there will be in the future. I looked over the "Quests" section and it's pretty confusing. Though I guess it's kinda hard to organize it. Maybe we can categorize them according to "General," "Sector I," "Forgotten Valley," etc.? And just curious, where did you (and others) find the beasts' picture? They're not in game, are they? They look really cool Saracutie (talk) 04:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the compliment. The Quests page is currently an onorganized mess. In the long run I hope to have all the quests on the pages of their Quest chain to remove all the individual pages. If more quests are added it will only get harder to find the information you need. Lecros 16:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Saphrus (talk) 21:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey hey! I just created an account as you told me. If you want to link the edits i made to my account, I edited the Attacks Article and added a Power Pound Article. Thank you! I'm only too happy to contribute :) I love this game! Paxjah (talk) 17:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Paxjah I do have a question; Do you know where to find the transparent, higher quality versions of the beast images? I had to print my screen for the Grugling and the Gruglox. Paxjah (talk) 17:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Paxjah Thank you ever so much for that, you are fantastic! I will go grab those Grugling images now, thank you!!!! <3 Paxjah (talk) 16:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Paxjah Not to question and critique your eye for design, but I feel the beast pages could have a much better format to present all of the data associated with the beasts. I feel it's a bit uncessisary to have individual sections just to say the rarity, and capture difficulty (and type) , when information like that could easily be presented in something like a table underneath the beasts picture in a more practical/presentable way. Another suggestion I would make in that aspect, is that on the bottom of beasts page, instead of having the tables with the varied related types in regards to defense strong/defense weak, that data be presented in a similar fashion to the journal pages of the game. Where, it's resistences/weaknesses with the appropriate icons. I just feel there should be more consistency in how data is presented in general, and across all beasts. The game hasn't been out for a dreadfully long time, and I would love to help contribute to the wiki as much as I can. MossyStump (talk) 06:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Can every beast profile have its planet what I mean is write where you catch it Could you please add a search bar for improved navigation and an ability section in the Outernauts Journal. Thanks and keep up the good work. Bludman2 (talk) 03:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The complete beast list page (Category:Beast) is very nice, but it looks like it isn't dynamically generated. I added a page for Bowbomb but it doesn't show up. Since whoever made it alphabatized it, editing to add something in the middle will be very tedious. Is there an easier way to do this that I don't know about? Thanks. Gdrift (talk) 06:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im planning To buy 6 diamond eggs.. and i noticed it is not on the egg lists here.. do i need to report what will hatch in it??